The invention concerns a transport device for rod-shaped material and particularly for feeding of rod shaped material to a processing machine such as a metal saw. The machine is provided with rake-type support rails extending in the feed direction of movement of the rod-shaped material, and with a roller bed placed transversely at the front end of the supporting rails. One of the rails is fixed and the other is movable along a closed curved track. The movable rail moves in such a manner that the front end extends through the roller bed and underruns the delivery plane in its lowermost position.
Such a transport device is known from DE-A-No. 15 56 584. However, the known transport device does not provide for the removal of the remaining rod shaped material from the roller bed.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to improve the known transport device in such a way that it is possible, on the one hand, to transport the rod-shaped material to the roller bed in a manner that is both protective of the material surfaces and low in noise, and may include a multiplicity of rod-shaped material of varying shapes and profiles by simple means, and on the other hand to assure that remaining rod shaped material can be pushed from the roller bed as part of a conveying stage of the device without the need for separately driven devices.